


The Past Calls

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Email Submission, Levi Calls In To Phone Sex Hotline & Gets Eren, Levi Taught Eren in High School, M/M, One Shot, Phone Sex Line Ereri Prompt, Phone Sex Operator Eren, Smut, Teacher Levi, Writing request, anon request, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Working one night doing his usual spiel, Eren Jaeger is getting tired of all the idiots who're calling in. As a phone sex operator he doesn't exactly get many bright bulbs in the shed who realize this is just a job for him. He gets zero excitement from helping strangers get off. Being expensive, talking, porn isn't the best thing in the world but it pays the bills. His night soon takes a turn for the risque when he recognizes the voice that's called in. An old high school teacher has gotten him, what luck, but this man is no regular high school teacher. Levi Ackerman was his senior English teacher whom he fawned over with every breath. Levi has called in and he must try to avoid Levi figuring out who he is, but who'd be able to remember a student from four years ago? The answer is Levi Ackerman; he'd remember.





	The Past Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as asked by the submitter I've not put a screenshot. We'll consider this one anonymous as so many of the rest are. This was one I apparently got in the first batch, with a few more, but hadn't seen since it was in my old email account. I'm going to be getting around to the few more that have been collecting dust in that email inbox. I hope you all will enjoy this strange little smutty request of "Phone sex line Ereri please!" 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

_‘Geez, is this guy ever going to shut the hell up?’_ Eren thought to himself as he groaned and rolled his eyes at the guy on the other end of the phone line. Did this fucking idiot really think that he was touching himself? He was at work, in a tiny cubicle, wearing a headset, twirling a pencil around as he stared up at the ceiling waiting for his night to be over. Working for a phone sex line wasn't exactly a great job but it paid the bills. It was two years ago that he'd started this job but it hadn't really bothered him too much; maybe that was the true strange bit of it all. Getting strangers off with his voice and vivid imagination wasn't too hard but sometimes he just got bored with it. His nights were filled with providing imaginary companionship for a bunch of lonely losers too bored with porn and wanting an actual human tool to assist them with their orgasm. In the end he supposed it wasn't too bad a job since it was pretty boring but he was in his final year in college and wouldn't have to worry about it too much.  

One of his favorite things about working a sex line was that he could fake anything. At this point he was king of making the person on the other end of the line think he'd been getting off on it too. If that were true it'd be awkward for anyone walking around not to mention with all the calls he took very difficult to obtain. A downside to the job was keeping a lover for himself. Once someone found out what he did for a living he was cast aside without a care in the world as if what he did was vile. Sure, to some it was revolting and dirty but to him it was just a job. It was just something that paid his tuition and his various bills. He made good money being a fantasy for someone and he wished more people would understand that. 

As he leaned back, thinking of that very thought, there was someone thanking him on the other end of the line. He just replied with his normal flirty tone that they could call him anytime and then pulled off his headset. It was around midnight and it meant his night was only truly getting started. Most people who called in had a day job and went out drinking to happy hour on Friday nights which meant his calls didn't start blowing up until after midnight. For just a moment he took a breather and sat his headset down on his desk. Clicking the hold button on his phone, he got up from his desk and moved to grab a cup of coffee. It was going to be a long night as far as he knew so he grabbed a cup, a granola bar, and moved back to his seat for a snack. Fortunately he was allowed to get the snack down and pull his headset on once he heard the ding from his headset signaling a customer.

He took a sip of coffee to clear his throat, pressed his hold button, and let his voice silken "Good evening, babydoll."

"Good evening," came the sensual lilt from the other end. Immediately Eren's blood ran cold in his veins. He knew that voice. It wasn't often that kinda thing happened; someone he knew calling in. At the very moment he began to flail around in his chair as he muted his line and pulled his headset off one ear. What the fuck was luck? If he didn't have bad luck he'd have sworn he had no luck at all. That voice belonged to someone Eren knew several years ago. The man was a force to be reckoned with and Eren had watched him suck a candy cane to a sharp skewer before slipping it through the open hole of his tongue ring. It had been so seductive to watch he'd wondered if he knew it was such a hard tease. Eren's dreams, his fantasies, had been filled with the man since he was 17 years old and now the man was calling into a sex hotline where he worked.

In his mind this was some kind of karmic justice. He'd remembered seeing that tattoo on his bicep that showed just enough below his short sleeved button ups. The man always dressed so nicely and those beautiful hazy blue eyes had met his with a nice smile that made him melt. Eren had always let his gaze linger a bit too long on the petite man loving the way his back dipped perfectly, loved the contours of his body, loved watching him roll up his sleeves to show off his biceps when it got hot; anything about him had kept his gaze. He'd loved that he couldn't get away with signing anything to his deaf best friend since he knew sign language and had gotten caught one day signing that his shirt was the ugliest color he'd ever seen. Fortunately he'd not caught the last part as he said he'd have loved to rip it off him. 

As a teenager, he of course had the fantasy of sleeping with his English teacher. It was just part of him he couldn't suppress. Looking at that pale skin, sharply razored jet black hair he kept in a high undercut, and the way he presented himself was enough to have anyone swooning. Some people swooned over the French teacher with his perfectly coiffed blonde hair, tall stature, and beautifully bright blue eyes but he was too taken to the English teacher to care what anyone else thought. Maybe it was part of why he couldn't fathom that the same man who'd taught him English his senior year, whom he drooled oceans for, was calling into the line.

His voice jerked him back quickly "Come on now, Sugar, surely you aren't shy?"

Eren released the mute button and answered playfully "Of course not. I just had to speak with my boss for a moment. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Sure," he lulled "I hope you didn't get in trouble."

"I'm a good boy; I didn't get into trouble with him. Am I in trouble with  _ you?" _ Eren asked teasingly.

There was a flirty little trill of his voice as he answered "Not yet. Why don't you tell me what your name is?"

Using the normal line, he softened his voice "Whatever you  _ want _ it to be, baby."

"How about your real name?" Came the response. Eren immediately tensed. He could not give that man his real name. With his luck he'd remember who he was so he had to think for a moment and pick a name off the top of his head so that it didn't feel so suspicious. 

"Gabriel," Eren replied, using his middle name to get himself out of hot water.

"Mmm, that's a nice name, I'm Levi," the man replied with playful tone.

Just hearing that again sent shivers down his spine "Thank you. Now, Levi, why don't you tell me what you look like? Let’s paint a picture."

"Blue eyes, fair skin, black hair, below average height but I promise I make up for it in other ways," Levi chuckled "and what about you, Gabriel."

Eren fought to restrain himself at the mentally constructed image "Mmmm, you sound sexy Levi. As for me? Brunette, tall, green eyes."

"Thank you, you don't sound so bad yourself. I  _ love _ a man with green eyes," Levi replied casually.

"Do you?" Eren cooed. "Lucky you. Tell me, Levi, baby, where are you right now?"

A metallic rattle jangled in the receiver as he answered "Well, I just got home after a couple drinks. I'm in my apartment, in my bedroom, trying to finish relaxing after a hard day at work."

"Ooh, then how about I give you a hand, hmm? Lets get you out of those clothes. You can do that for me, can't you?" Eren lulled as he pictured Levi strolling around in his apartment after drinks. He wondered how well he'd aged. By that point he'd had to be at least 30 from what he knew. Levi had been working for a doctorate while he started teaching his class. As only a second year teacher he was pretty damn awesome. He never looked his age and Eren wondered if that carried over. Years had passed them both by and while he knew that it'd been good for him he wondered if that was the case for Levi. 

"Sure but all these buttons might take me a minute," Levi replied with an echo as he'd placed his phone on speaker.

Eren finally let his mind begin to dive into the scenario "Then picture me there with you, deft fingers swiftly popping each button as my lips graze your neck, breath against your skin, heat driving you mad. Baring your chest, I easily open your shirt and begin to sink to my knees pressing a kiss directly above your waistline."

A low, appreciative sigh sounded through the receiver "Mmm, you are a good boy, Gabriel, aren't you? You would be if you got my pants too while you're down there."

"I'm unzipping them with my teeth as I take my time running my hands up your thighs before dragging those pants off you inch by inch," Eren purred seductively.

There was a slight groan heard as Levi shimmied out of his pants "What a little cock tease you are, making me wait."

"I want you in nothing, Levi," Eren breathed lowly.

"Alright," Levi responded with a popping sound behind his voice "then how about you get me out of these tight boxer briefs, huh? Take them off slowly." 

"Leaving nothing to my imagination? God, you're already making my mouth water standing there like that, fingers curling in my hair. Can you feel my lips over the damp fabric, feel my tongue over your cock as you twitch for me? Nuzzling my face at the crook of your inner thigh I slip my hands up your thighs and begin to drag down the fabric until it's pooled at your ankles," he answered with a soft groan, already feeling himself getting aroused at the filthy imagery he was building.

Levi's voice was low, gravelly yet dripping a delicate honey as he hummed "Mmmm, I can feel you, Gabriel. Can you feel me? I'm so hard, waiting here for you on the bed."

"Hard as a diamond, aren't you baby? Good. Now I'm hovering atop your body, hand wrapped around the base of your cock, stroking you slow and firm. Feel me, Levi," Eren demanded as he could hear the strain of Levi's breath.

_"Hah..."_ there was a soft pant before his words struck panic through him "you're doing such a good job,  _ Eren. _ Keep going."

All traces of his excitement were gone from his mind  _ "What did you just say to me?" _

Levi laughed lowly "Don't pretend like it's not turning you on to get your old teacher off, haha."

Eren's face broke out into a furious shade of merlot "If you know then let's switch it up, okay? Your classroom not your bedroom. Pretend with me. What are you going to do to me, Mr. Ackerman?"

"It's professor now," Levi whispered "or doctor but since it's you, you can call me anything you want right now. ‘You're such a _ naughty _ boy, Eren,’ I whisper at your ear, nipping your earlobe, making sure chills erupt down your spine. You've always liked my voice so I use it to my advantage as I pull you into my lap like you'd like."

It was Eren's turn to restrain his voice before responding "I love hearing you say filthy things to me, Doctor. I can feel your cock pressing against me as I straddle you. Rocking my hips, your fingers curl around the bone, and my fingers soar up the back of your neck to rush through your perfect hair."

"Kissing at your throat, switching between gentle, soft kisses and heavy, bites, my hands begin to wonder as they slip down your back and get a firm grip on that tight little ass of yours. I hear you moan into my ear with the squeeze," Levi panted out forcing Eren to do just as he asked.

_"Levi~"_ Eren moaned lowly as he felt his own pants tightening at the scenario "God, I want you to rip those boxers off me and bend me over that desk. Can you see it? _ Feel me? _ You're gonna sling everything off the desk and push a hand to the back of my neck forcing me to bend over it. A foot forces the spread of my legs before you leave me naked over the desk begging for you to hurry and stick your fingers in me. My hips shake as you slide the first one in and you can feel me tense, pulsating, all around you. I want you so bad my hips push back to meet your thrusting finger, craving more, so you give me the second but I'm so tight you have to be slow Just feeling the pressure of my body sets you off. You know it's gonna be wet and tight but my moans get louder. I scream for you over and over with each thrust and splay of your fingers pushing inside me. With each thrust I get louder until your name is the only thing I know because I'm so desperate for your cock inside me. I want you to mess me up, Levi, just fuck me already."

Voice, a strained, weak rasp, Levi groaned _ "Fuckk, Eren~" _

"We're not done yet, Levi, c'mon baby, hold it back," Eren whispered as he could hear the furious, slick sounds filling the air as Levi was jerking off to the words. "I want you to show me how a _ real  _ man will fuck me. Don't you wanna fuck me, Mr. Ackerman? I want you to fuck me until my eyes roll back and the only noise in the room is me screaming at the top of my lungs _ "Ohh~~ Levi! Harder! Don't stop!" _ I want to hear those slick sounds from your sweaty skin sliding against my own so you put in the third finger and finish getting me ready until I'm open and leaking for you. I'm waiting for your cock, are you gonna give it me?"

Levi struggled for breath before coherently answering "I'm gonna fuck you until you're mute, Eren. You're gonna beg me for round after round until you can't stand. I'm gonna force my cock into you hearing that sharp gasp of air that I love. Your body is so tight, so hot. I slip a hand around your cock and feel just how wet you've gotten my desk. You're already so excited the precum dribbling down your cock has smeared over my desk. Just seeing how dirty you in a classroom turns me on more, my thrusts get harder, I dig into your hip as the desk lurches forward."

Eren released a soft moan at the image "Mmm, then you knot a hand in my hair and force me back, hard, as you mouth down my back. You like that, don't you baby? When I force back into your thrusts. Can't you feel my greedy body pulling you in? Oh, Levi, won't you fuck me harder?"

"As hard as you want," Levi panted. _ "Goddamn,  _ Eren, how's my cock feel inside you?"

_ "So good, Levi! So good! More!"  _ As he whimpered out his moans he heard the phone get covered by something as something rustled against the speaker. Levi's panting increased and he could hear his moans getting louder of his name so for some added effect he moaned loudly right next to the mic. As Levi came he could hear the frantic deep breaths as he attempted to regain his breath. Eren felt a little proud of himself while simultaneously feeling a bit ashamed. He wasn't supposed to get hard at his own scenarios but he guessed it was because he'd used that very scenario for himself when he was in high school. Now it just felt a little strange. 

When he'd not heard Levi respond to anything after a moment, Eren snickered "Levi, you still there?"

Levi's breath was heard as he answered breathily "Yeah.... _ fuck _ ....that was--- Where'd you learn to talk like that? I don't know if I've ever gotten off like that."

"Good," Eren beamed proudly "but I do work for a phone sex line. I have for about two years. How'd you know it was me?"

"Makes sense I guess. I couldn't ever forget your voice, Eren, and I also remember your middle name; Gabriel. Your eyes weren't something easily forgettable either....or the way they lingered on me," Levi chuckled softly.

"You knew?" Eren asked as if his crush had been some big secret.

"Please," Levi scoffed "I would've had to be _ blind  _ not to. You signed to Armin that you wanted to fuck me in the library one day. I just decided to brush over it since teenage hormones. I can't believe I got off to fucking you over my desk though."

Eren shrank back a moment before overcoming his awkward high school moments "Well if you want to even the score, I used to get off to that  _ exact _ scenario in high school."

"You really wanted me to bend a 17yr old kid over my desk?" Levi asked with a hint of judgement. 

Cringing at how that sounded, Eren disagreed "Not when it sounds like that. It didn't sound bad until you said it aloud. You know I turned 21 last month."

"And I turned 31 a few months ago," Levi answered.

"So you could...."

Interrupting him, Levi snarked "Bend over a 21yr old? Doesn't sound bad to me at all. We're both adults now."

"Oh, bad teacher," Eren teased "show me what you can do with that talented tongue of yours."

"The things I could do to you, Eren, would make your head spin," Levi stated in a sultry, enticing tone.

Eren purred "Come show me then. I've been  _ such  _ a bad boy, Mr. Ackerman. Won't you punish me?"

"You keep talking like that and it'll get me hard again," Levi admitted.

_ "So?" _ Eren questioned.

With his final words of the night, Levi drawled "Detention, Jaeger. Courtland and Fifth. 6pm tomorrow. 3C. Come prepared."

"Yes, sir," Eren lulled "I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight, Levi."

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that my requests are currently open for anyone interested in sending in a little blurb. My ship list as well as my rules can be found in my profile. They close June 5th at midnight EST. I'll have many more coming after Monday! If you need to reach me for anything my up to date email is listed as well as my tumblr so you can get me if need be. :3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Guys, my requests are all one shots and they will have NO continuations. I appreciate the want to know more and the desire to read more. All I can tell you is after this they do exactly what you think: they meet up and have sex. That's all there is to it.


End file.
